Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-233981 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-208687 discuss techniques using biometric authentication. There are scenes where biometric authentication is used to ensure security in mobile equipment, such as a notebook personal computer or a tablet terminal.